175 Candles
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: It's Damons 175th birthday and he's sad & bored. The town is so lifeless since they deafeated Katehrine 4 years ago but will Bonnie change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:** So basically wanted to apologise for the lack of updates for such a ridiculous period of time. I just didn't want to rush my long chapters and the 3rd year of uni really makes it impossible to find time to do things properly. Anyways I whipped this up on my iPod as a little treat if you can call it that just to say a little thank you to those who read my stories It kinda started as a one shot but since I can't write much on the iPod anyways now hmmm think I'll split it into shorter chapters etc...Also thank you to** Love'joy1990** got your msg the other day. It's so nice to know you've stuck with my stores and like them. I wish I wasn't at uni and could right more but holidays are coming up soon so ;)

It was Damon's 175th birthday. He sat in his favourite black leather chair. The dim light made the boarding house look even more eerie and as he swirled the amber liquid in his crystal glass, he mulled over what he'd accomplished in his life.

His mind flashed through the countless and now many faceless people he'd ripped the hearts right out of, some of them had been the closest he'd had to friendship. At that moment an image of Bree assaulted his mind. He knew she'd loved him and done so much for him but how was she repaid? He thought more about the women and men he'd bitten into savagely draining them dry and the young gorgeous girls he'd abused and snapped physically and mentally like a twig. There was so much to be ashamed of and Damon knew it. He also knew even with time that guilt didn't dwindle.

This year unlike any other Damon had decided NOT to mask his pain in mindless sex with women or the relentless tormenting of Stefan and Elena. Instead Damon's icy iris's glazed over as he thought back on the tight and unbreakable bond he'd once had with Stefan. He remembered a time when Stefan looked at him with such awe, like he was genuinely impressed, proud and just wanted to be like his older brother. He still saw flashes of that love in Stefan sometimes and things had improved now that he wasn't after Elena and the threat of evil was gone. However it wasn't the same as before 1864.

The only thing he really had that had not been tainted at all was the image and kindness of his mother. He remembered the warmth, love, security and peace he'd felt the first time he was placed in his mother's arms. He was tiny and breakable. Damon should have been completely clueless as to what was happening around him, as the blurry faces appeared gaping at him and his unforgettable eyes. But one thing he knew was that he was being held by an angel. His mother held him lovingly in her delicate pale arms rocking him so gently. She was just 16, her curly jet black locks swishing in his face as he scrambled to grab them in his tiny fingers. His eyes had been opening and shutting rapidly due to his new surroundings but he'd wanted them to stay open, to never taken his eyes off of her. Damon still didn't know how a new born could be aware of so much let alone remember but it made him think that whatever bond he and his mother had, it was original and a one off.

It was funny how no woman since her had held him so lovingly or adoringly. He could still remember being a year old, his gurgling laugh echoing through the boarding house as she cooed at him and tickled his little nose, making him poke his little tongue out in laughter. Damon still remembered those icy irises, identical to his that till the day she died held so much pride and promised to love him unconditionally forever.

"My love I know you're just a baby but I'm already proud of you. You're my special boy and the most important person in my life."

The words of his young mother rang in his ears. She had been so pretty that day in her baby pink corset and white lace dress. He remained the most important person in her life even after Stefan was born. She loved both boys of course but she was the one person Damon knew he was not second to. She saw him as unique; she was sensitive and intuitive to his every move and feeling. She saw him as something strong yet fragile and capable of unbelievable love and loyalty, something to protect above all else. She died though a year after Stefan's birth as she never regained full strength. That day he felt himself lose every apart of him that was truly happy but Stefan had been the one he attached himself to, to cling to some fragment of the love his mother had offered him. It was why when Stefan disappointed him siding with his father he had felt so betrayed. It was why he promised to torment his brother. Stefan was never meant to let him down. Damon held him to the image of his mother although in truth was it was Damon and his mother who were truly alike.

Damon let a tear slide down his pale chiselled features thinking of the time he said good bye. She would always hold him as he slept even when he was 5 while Stefan was in his cot. That morning however when he woke up he felt cold in her arms. As he stroked her cheek, smiling with so much genuine love, he soon felt it she was freezing, long eye lashes closed and hands wrapped tightly around him. She was gone but even in that moment before death she'd taken the time to write to him in unsteady shaken handwriting. He would never forget her words and that letter he carried with him where ever he went.

"Never give up on your dreams or who you are. You will always be loved although I doubt any woman will be good enough for you in my opinion. You're precious and so special that I do hope there is a woman out there to match your loyalty, your kindness and your wit. Never change who you are to fit other people's needs especially your fathers. If people in society don't get you then they are the one with the problems. And know you'll always have me because you Damon are a part of me, the part I was most proud of. You were the best accomplishment I ever achieved in my life. My sweet boy always and forever." Breaking out of his memoires he shook his head in wonderment. One detail always amazed him and that was how his representation of her stayed so true after all this time but his vision of Katherine had blurred and warped making him think she was something so amazing, when she wasn't . The same was the case with Elena.

Damon reached for the table next to his black leather chair grabbing the whisky decanter and deciding to down it.

He couldn't believe it was his birthday and he was amazingly bored and sad.

TBC...

Please review and let me know what you think? xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

_Why don't I just go out and fuck something this is ridiculous?_

Life had been like that though for a while now 4 year to be precise, ever since they had killed Katherine. Now Stefan and Elena were even more sickly sweet and romantic. Stefan never had time for him because he always had to do things with his Siamese twin as Damon liked to call Elena these days. For a while he'd sensed Caroline may have had a crush on Stefan and had tried relentlessly to fix the two up not so he could get Elena for himself but just get rid of her completely. She was always in the way and frankly bored Damon to tears and he didn't know why he hadn't realised it before. She was like an old nagging, whining woman trapped in a young body.

Caroline had grown on him though well when he really had nothing else better to do. He regretted the time she convinced him to go shopping though, bad idea. Damon shook his head remembering dragging the baby vamps shopping around and having to pay for stuff when she 'innocently' forgot her credit card. He also remembered the awkward lunch they had as she tried to fill him in on high school life and her latest crush. She was funny but she darn right made him want to gauge his eyes out when she hyperventilated like the blonde cheerleader she was.

Then there was the little witch. He smiled as he thought about her long chocolate bouncy hair that swished when she shook her head at him in distaste. He thought about her rosy cheeks that seemed to increase in intensity to a shade of red he'd never seen before, as she breathed in and out, beautiful chest rising and falling as she calmed herself from setting him alight. He thought about her piercing green eyes as she stared him down. He could see a soul way more wise than her years but still a fire , a passion he'd only ever seen in two other people, himself an his mother.

Damon hated the witch right now, well not hate but he was pissed at her. She left; she just left without saying so much as a good bye. No witty comebacks no go fuck yourself Damon, no letter like Caroline got. Damon didn't know why he expected one though because it wasn't like she was his number one fan. He didn't know why it bothered him but it did. She could have at least lit him on fire, given him an aneurism and a chance of confrontation which would have allowed him to make her stay in mystic falls. After they defeated Katherine he'd thought wow Elena was safe everyone could relax and have fun. But that same night after they all celebrated and he'd thought of how he was going to involve little judgey, sexy Bonnie Bennet in his crazy fun plans she'd just upped and left. She hadn't seemed that buzzed when they celebrated but Damon just thought she was tired after using magic. She hadn't uttered a word of displeasure at anyone in the group. No one knew why she was upset or whether she was angry about something; no one ever got the chance to know.

Caroline had stormed into the boarding house in tears the morning after, waking Stefan, Elena and himself up. She'd ranted, raved and hysterically fell to the floor.

"She left me! She left me!"

Stefan had grabbed her up in his arms and cooed her.

"She left this letter see. Was she unhappy with us? What did we do?"

"Dear care bear,

My Sister, the one person in Mystic falls that I love the most because honestly you've never failed to make me smile. I can't believe we actually did it. We are free. The endless battle and dangers are gone. Elena and the rest of town are safe and free to live their lives in peace although you and I will always carry the wounds of that battle. I know you'll be a good vampire though and I hope you are lucky in life and find someone who'll love you for the amazing girl you are. I feel like I can finally breathe after so long but now it's time for me to leave. I am only useful to you guys when it comes to magic I know that and its fine but now there is no trouble and thus there is no need for me. I'm tired now and I need to recuperate, mind soul and body. This is isn't goodbye forever care bear. The locket you know the purple one I gave you? Well whenever you're in danger I'll know and I'll be back same goes for the blue one I gave Elena."

Love you eternally BB"

Damon had been shocked and furious. How could she think her only use was magic and that was the only reason they kept her around and befriended her? How could she think that's what made her special and why hadn't she just opened her mouth and said something so he could correct her. He hated the thought he along with the others had made her feel so unappreciated, unwanted. Those were feelings he was so accustomed to himself.

_There must have been another reason she left. This couldn't be it because then it was all our faults and we could have prevented this. If she just came back I'd I mean we'd make it up to her. She was my friend dammit whether she liked it or not! We were bonded didn't she know that's why she got away with the crazy shit she pulled on me? No one else would have lived to see another day. _

Damon detested how bothered he was about all this, still after 4 years and didn't want to look any further into what these feelings meant. However he knew if he saw her again he'd ring her neck. Well not really but he'd thought many times about locking her in the basement or just his bedroom, chaining her to the walls and making sure she didn't leave again. There was also the possibility of throwing her over his shoulder and running away with her. He could just picture her fury and foul language at that which made him genuinely smile.

_I'd be the only company that caramel pain in my arse ever needs. _He mused.

Damon and Caroline had tried many a times to throw themselves into danger to get the witch to come back but she never did. It was like she knew what they were up to and that the danger was false. Which only infuriated Damon more.

_Damn know it all Bennet. _

But the annoyance was laced with anxiety. What if she hadn't responded because she herself was in danger? How could they know how her life was when they didn't even know where she was dwelling or who she was with? Damon even got jealous thinking about the last part. What if she found new friends a new Elena, Caroline, Stefan and well what if she found someone to replace his role in her life. He'd hate if she found someone who made her madder, more annoyed and frankly zealous than he did. _No Damon no one can be a sexier pain in the arse than you._

He'd hate anyone having the same effect on her because he'd always felt special the way she treated him as no one else got constant fire threats, her sassy attitude or that amazing penetrating gaze like she was analysing his very soul. Damon mentally slapped himself when he talked like that because it made him realise he obviously had more than just a soft spot for the chocolate bouncy haired beauty.

At first he'd tried to reason that he was doing it for Elena, Stefan and Caroline and that's why he'd been helping Caroline to find her after all what had she given him but aneurisms? But then he reasoned at least she'd been the most passionate person bar himself he'd ever met and now the town was boring. There was no one to indulge in heated highly electrically charged conversation with or to embark on adventure with. Damon had tried to seek out the witch so he could tag along. He knew it was desperate and he didn't like that but the lovey dovey peaceful vibe of the town was getting on his nerves. He felt as if he was missing something and that's when he'd known that the witch was a huge part of who he was. She made him happy and feel alive and he hadn't even realised it when she was around.

Damon slammed black to reality as something approached his front door.

TBC...

Please review and let me know what ya think xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

_Dammit I thought Stefan and Dopple were out for the night watching some chick flick or something, totally whipped Steffi. Well at least he's here. I mean for a while I thought My own brother didn't realise it's my birthday or maybe he did and he just didn't want to be around me or assumed that I was being a slut again and having a romp with some ladies hmmm. _

Damon sped to the front door opening it smirk in place facade holding strong. But as he looked around he couldn't see any one. Looking down his eyes were blinded by a sparkling black box with red velvet ribbon and the letters DS on it. Brows furrowed he bent down to get the box. He was always a curious thing and although he knew it was probably an enemy's game or vervain bomb, he just couldn't help himself. Besides the town had been so dead lately it was time for some chaos. He unwrapped the package impatiently and opened it to find a note and black coloured chocolate witch Raspberry filling, which Damon sucked on with great pleasure

"175 years ago a pain in the butt was born."

_What the he'll? I mean I know its fact duh but only ppl on my VIP list get to call me it!_

Damon zoomed around the house to find the mystery guest. Pacing back and forth Damon yanked out his phone dialling Stefan.

"Hey Damon having a nice evening or just trying to ruin mine?" Stefan joked.

"Haha knew you didn't forget brother. I've been feeling ignored because the wench takes up most of your time but what's the plan? Football? Drinks? Strip club? Oh and Caroline can come too but only if she lets me play with the strippers and doesn't start ranting about feminism and suffragettes, which by the way she only learnt about from Bonnie"

"Damon shh can't talk right now I'm at the cinema with Elena and she wants me to pay attention. Wait what's this about strippers? Please Damon not like last time. I kept finding random lingerie in my room everywhere? Even in my pillow and Elena almost slapped me for it. Also are you okay I mean you're awfully excited about something and almost sound like a teenage girl? You doing good right? Not in any danger? I mean we've been home free for years now? Please stop drinking and I'll check in on you tonight. Leave your bedroom door open okay?"

"Um that's sounds kinky. I'm not a baby either you can't tuck me in or sleep near me anymore, which by the way used to drive me crazy when we were kids. I mean opening my eyes in the morning to see your baby fists in my hair, your drool on my cheek and your big baby eyes gaping at me. Urg it still freaks me out and stops being such a wimp and come out of the cinema and play with me! Wait so you didn't send me the pretty box?"

"Pretty? Box? Damon did you drink someone on crack or something? Look gotta go people are staring at me with annoyance."

Stefan hung up and soon Damon heard the thumping of books in the library. As he zoomed in he found another red ribbon wrapped black box at the desk, Opening that too he found a pair of edible undies and a red silk shirt.

_Oh my well this is steamy stuff. Hmmm have I met any sexy ladies of late?_

Damon shook his head in a no and then looked at the bottle of champagne in the box too. _Hey this is my year of birth?_

He then opened the note which read "He had blue eyes and jet black hair and his parents named him Demon I mean Damon Salvatore."

Next was the clatter in the kitchen. Damon was way excited as this was the most interesting thing to happen in mystic falls for 4 years. Well if you didn't count the weird night Sheriff Forbes and Carol got so drunk and they tried to have a threesome with him.

Damon opened the even bigger box on the kitchen island to find and Indian takeaway still warm and it looked for two. There was also a black velvet blazer in his size for him. He then opened the note.

"He looked like and angel but he was a total dick wink wink hehehe"

_Yeah I am a dick hehe wait angel no one calls me an angel. When I found you I'm gonna put some evil into you baby._

Smash something was now in Stefan's room as Damon went into defensive mode and ran up. Seeing another box by Stefan's bathroom door, Damon unravelled it to find some alcoholic candy which is munched on happily.

Next was the a patter back in the living room as Damon sped down stairs back to his leather chair to find another black box. Opening this one up he saw it had a black cookie and a pair of black designer pants. Crash that's all he heard as he ran back up to in his room. As he opened the door he swaggered to his four poster bed wear another box lay, Opening it up he found a black iced cupcake, aftershave and a note.

_What is this the sweet fairy?_

Damon ate the cake and was really getting into this game.

"He wasn't the brightest of people."

_Hey_

"And didn't really think to turn over the paper..."

Damon quickly looked at the other side and found an attached Polaroid of the woods on the latest note. He looked at the other notes and found one had a Polaroid of him eating the sweets, another putting on his new outfit and a next grabbing the pic nic basket.

_Hmmm intriguing_

"you sure know how to keep my attention honey." He yelled swirling around his room. And the person really did. Damon loved naughty games and this was darn wicked. _Shit this better be a lady._

Damon scurried to his mustang shocked to find an even bigger box on the passenger seat. Damon ripped it open eagerly face filled with the enthralment and excitement of a child.

_Hey wears my sweet?_

He then read the note "I think you've had enough don't want to spoil dinner do you? Okay okay you can have one more."

_Oh that was pleasantly reprimanding. I love this game._

Damon opened up the box to find 2 champagne glasses and some flying saucer sweets and lolly pops.

_I'll suck on you soon sweet heart_

Walking further into the woods stealthily he came to a clearing which suddenly lit up with 175 hovering candles making the flowers look like the garden of Eden. Black petals flew through the air tickling him as he looked round in wonderment. Damon sat on the huge red blanket sprawled out for him laying the glasses down, pouring the champagne into them and placing the food around. Then he looked at the last parcel opening it happily to find Cd's some liquorish and...

"Put the music on then this."

_A blindfold fuck this is hot and kinky as hell but only if the person is fit._

_I'll take my chances because this person obviously knows what I'm all about. Perfect gifts, the attention to detail, mystery and adventure, all that's missing is blood._

Damon found the portable CD player and put in the music which was nice inch nails I wanna F you like an animal. Damon blindfolded himself enthusiastically and sat patiently. Nothing else happened for a minute and he began to tap his crossed feet and bite his plump bottom lip.

Suddenly arms enveloped around him from behind. Hands so soft and the smell that smell so familiar but he'd given up on ever thinking he'd smell it again. Soon the arms disappeared and Damon received a peck on the lips from the front. That's all he needed. It was the slightest kiss barely brushing his lips, no tongues nothing but he knew from that single even though so minor touch who it was. He ripped the blindfold off, eyes immediately looking into green pools. Caramel skin and rosy cheeks curled into a smirk.

"Hello Damon." she said in the most sultry voice.

"Bonnie?" he said heart racing and warmth filling. He felt he was floating.

"So do you want your proper gift?"

Bonnie took off her red flowing corset dress and was now only wearing a red ribbon around her neck.

Damon gulped hard due to Bonnie looking much like the sexiest pin up girl he'd ever seen in his life before.

Damon wasted no time asking her where the hell she'd been, no time yelling about how stupid she was to leave unprotected and without contact. He didn't utter a word about locking her up and throwing away the key so she'd always be his or asking her what the fuck was in her mind that she thought no one cared for her beyond their need for magic. He most certainly didn't ask her why she had done all this or kissed him when she left merely tolerating him. No he'd missed her so much. Grabbing her down on the blanket he was immediately on top of her assaulting her mouth with his soft yet urgent and all consuming kisses, a kiss he'd designed solely for her. He gently took off the ribbon running his nose then tongue along it and her shoulders. Bonnie just smiled into him feeling the velvet blazer then moving it to feel is cold chiselled chest, right down to his slender waist.

He moaned in response but couldn't help but ask... "What I mean why did you..."

Damon was cut off by her soft delicate figure covering his lips as her green eyes looking straight into his. "I heard you'd been trying to find me no doubt to irritate me because you were bored so I decided I'd come play for a while."

Damon gave her a stern look as if saying I know this isn't the reason don't lie to me woman.

"Okay I'll try again shall I?" she teased ignoring his intense gazed and firm grip on her, telling her wasn't letting her out of his sight till he knew everything was okay with her. It was weird that this was how it was now. When she left she didn't think anyone cared let alone him but now the way he was looking at her, it was all strange, surreal even. _Did I miss something _she pondered.

"I heard it through the grape vine that it was your birthday and that this year you weren't even bothering to go out and find something to Fuck. It disappointed me to know someone as excitable and full of life as you was letting it all slip away. It sounded like something was up and my promise to Caroline was to keep you all out of danger. I figured cocky, arrogant Damon Salvatore disappearing was enough of a problem to come back and sort out. Sides no one celebrates by themselves however annoying they are."

"Bonnie!" Damon growled at her bearing his fangs and veins surrounding his eyes. His body trapping her between the blanket and himself so tight she could feel his arousal against her bare legs. "Don't lie to me just tell me the truth why did you leave us? and refuse to come back or keep contact"

"Why does it matter? Why can't we just chill out? Since I left I've been freer, independent and confident and able have a good time without worry of my life being in turmoil or of repercussions. I've been able to shed my inhibitions and dive into experiences without any preconceptions and just encounter the wonders that come with it. I thought I could come back and see everyone and just share on what we've all been up to. I thought things would have changed in mystic falls, you know moved on. If I knew there was gonna be drama I would have stayed away. It's always the same story around here. There has to be some greater reason for action and some hidden problem. I'm done with all the craziness. I'm free as a bird and just wanna live. I don't need anyone judging me or seeing me as naive, poor little dependable Bonnie. That's all I get in this town no matter how far I distance myself. I'm expected to answer to everybody and do as they say. When I left I had the responsibility and weight of the world on my shoulders and now I don't. I like just being me the one I've had to repress for so long because until I went way I truly hadn't discovered myself. I just hid behind Elena and Caroline. I let people always guilt me into things and at the end of the day no matter what I did I was all alone. I'm done with this crap. Bonnie said angrily and tried to push Damon off but he didn't budge.

Damon couldn't help smile though the worry. He'd missed her ranting and could see she still was the same Bonnie Bennet at least the one he knew she was deep inside but who was always pushed down by her friends. Stroking her caramel now heated cheek he moved her dark chocolate ringlets from her eyes. He couldn't; believe it but she hadn't aged at all but there was an even more intense glow about her now. Her sexiness was always there but now it was amplified and you couldn't ignore it even if you tried.

"Okay" he whispered. He knew that wasn't the whole truth but he let it slide for now too happy to get this close to her. He was more relived she wasn't even asking why he was happy to see her , and why he was acting the way he was with her .After all that's not how they'd been before. But at the same time he didn't want her to think that whatever they were doing right now was about sex or some one off. What he thought to himself as he realised this was he wanted more with her. He knew deep down it had been brewing for a long time coming but now he was ready to confront it and be honest about it.

"I knew who you were all along honey. I never saw you as naive and I most certainly didn't judge you or overlook you even if you did try to hide behind Elena and Caroline. Now you said you wanna chillax I will not deny you such a wish. Tonight all that exists is us okay?"

"Finally it only took 5 years but we agree on something." She flicked his nose and chucked as he pouted.

He wriggled his eyebrows. "Hey can you say birthday suits?"

TBC...Review and let me know :) xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:** Thank you so much to:

**Ghostwriter**

**manUgirl**

**jimi18**

**enelya alcarin**

**Lily CullenSalvatore**

**Hellzz-onEarth**

**Valerie**

**jhayne23**

**Infrena**

**Ali08**

**Zozo42**

**ShyButterflyKiss**

And** Love'Joy1990**

For your reviews really appreciate it :)

"Last I checked I'm already in my birthday suit. You on the other hand are wearing way too much for my liking. Take it off now!" she said sternly pouting at the vampire who'd now intertwined his hand with hers, pressing himself in between her thighs.

"Seriously you are making it very hard for me to contain myself?" he gestured to his crotch wriggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie hadn't seen that move in so long she couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her. She felt silly she was acting like a school girl and with Damon Salvatore none the less.

She didn't even know why she'd decided to come back when she did. It had been the strangest thing, a weird innate call, like the air shifted outside her apartment and something was beckoning her back to mystic falls. It was scary because she loved her new free life but she did want to see Caroline again. She just hadn't felt the time was right till tonight. That's who she thought she was coming to see but as she drove past the welcome sign to mystic falls something internal made her stop and walk up to the boarding house, to the window. Placing her frame up against the gigantic window it had hit her like a tonne of bricks seeing the tears roll down Damon's face as he stared into the fire, whisky in one hand and a letter in the other.

From then on everything she'd done had been on autopilot, impulse took over. She didn't know why it bothered her seeing him like that but it did. She then had the urge to see the cocky little shit that got a rise out of her when she was a teen. She wanted to see the twinkle in his menacing yet attractive eyes. She wanted to face the way they widened so that you could seen the crazy thoughts churning in his gray blue eyes. She needed to see the way he stared her down invading her personal space, his lips turned to a lopsided smirk, hands ravelling in her curls to unnerve her. His whisky, spicy and earthly smell assaulting her senses so there was no chance of ignoring him. She wanted to hear that husky voice that dripped with his sarcasm infuriating her every time he opened his mouth and causing Stefan to turn fatherly supervising them both, eyes rolling like he was on a dizzying theme park ride.

Damon was the one thing in life she expected would never be knocked down by what life threw at him. He had fought, planned, dreamed, waited and stayed just as devoted and in love with the same woman for 145 years. A women who didn't love him and he'd bounced back from that. For some reason it scared her to think that finally something had snapped him. That one day it had all gotten too much and that passion be it bordering on psychotic at times, and his persistence had been crushed by events.

Once upon a time she would have thought she'd loved to see him in such a state after the pain he'd caused to others, especially her. However now that it had finally happened she realised it had never truly been something she desired.

She needed to see that man who was like a child in a temper tantrum when asking her to do one thing or another. Unlike with the others she was never a push over with him she realised that now, remembering the countless times she'd said no to him and told him to go fuck himself. It was about time again she made him smirk like back in the good old days.

And now here they were butt naked well she was he was still in his darn boxers to her complete annoyance. Never the less here they were in the forest which years ago would have been a total no no. She'd come so far and was proud of herself. She was even more thrilled she got to show someone as extrovert as Damon she wasn't a child anymore. Although he seemed to be insisting he never saw her like that anyway which had shocked Bonnie because really apart from when he needed magic, just like the rest of them he didn't seem to be sensitive to her feelings. He didn't seem to know her needs or be that aware of her pain and troubles at all. Had she been wrong?

She didn't know what was going on in his ancient mind but she was surprised at his welcome for sure. It was still strange yet exhilarating to see Damon's looking at her as a woman when he examined her up and down appreciatively. She still looked the same age though so she didn't know what had gotten his attention now.

_What happened while I was gone?_ She thought. They had been at each other's throats before. He exasperated her more than anymore on the planet. No she'd go as far as to say the universe including parallel alternative dimensions. She genuinely used to want to set his arse on fire. She though t she hated him for taking Grams, Elena, Caroline and even Stefan away from her. Although now she had gone away and had time to reflect she realised he wasn't all to blame and they had a lot in common for sure. He was still maddening though but she realised now that's what made him special, defined him. He was good and bad a balance and so was she. If he were soft all the time, wasn't witty and instead completely serious god he'd be more like Stefan who she loved but Damon was unique.

Sometimes she analysed and thought back on why she was mad at him. What she found was completely vexing to her. A lot of the time she was angry at him because of the sympathy she couldn't help feel for him. She understood him and could relate to him. It used to drive her crazy that someone so reckless, so quick to kill, still in moments made her feel for him, know him.

In any case right in this moment they weren't at each other's throats they were just at each other period. Bonnie jolted out of her thoughts realising Damon was gaping into her emerald eyes. He had just pecked her nose and begun to speak.

"Sheesh what have you been up to while you've been away? I've been waiting to see this side of you irrupt for years. In fact I used to spend a lot of my time trying to provoke it. So you'd stop thinking you were so powerless and insignificant next to blonde and princess. Oh FYI before I forget I now refer to her as Stefan's Siamese twin. It's something you need to know since your sticking around now."

_Who said I'm sticking around for good?_ She innately thought annoyed at his assumption but quickly smiling as that was Damon for you.

"I mean what? Who made you let lose?" Damon paused on his last words and felt the green eyed monster rear itself. _Has there been someone? Someone who got her out her shell? _The thought of it not being him hurt a little_._

"Year I guess you could say when I moved away I could be me because no one knew my past. I met some nice people who didn't push me to be anything in particular. And there was this guy Alex and..."

Damon growled ripping himself off her body. He knew he was being possessive and she was probably going to think he was being freaky but he couldn't help it. He'd thought about her so much when she was away and all these feelings he'd known were brewing but suppressed were erupting all at once.

"Are you with him now?" he was in her personal space grabbing her shoulders tight and pulling her off the blanket to stand up. Not being able to help the fact she was cold he considerately placed her in the velvet blazer, before going back to being pissed. "Well are you? Did you let this random guy touch you? What were you thinking you've had no protection without us and you've gone and let some random guy into your life? Do you not think you should have at least called Elena and Caroline and told them about such a huge development? You even a virgin anymore?"

Damon winced why he was brining up her virginity and from the look on her face she was quite surprised he knew that about her. Now he sounded like an idiot. What was she supposed to have done? Waited all this time and for what? It's not like she'd have waited for him. When she left the only contact they shared was when she threw him telekinetically into walls or slapped him in the chest when he said something inconsiderate to Elena or Caroline. Why would she wait for a man who only recently realised how deep his feelings for her ran? God this was humiliating and he couldn't even think about his cool facade right now because the need to know was stronger.

"um Damon ow that hurts." Bonnie gestured to the way he held her arms. She knew he wasn't trying to harm her but she was quite startled by this reaction.

"You're pissing me off Salvatore and if you don't want an aneurism which I feel you've obviously forgotten how lovely they are, you'll get off. You're acting so strange. I get when Caroline's being protective over me but this is just surreal and Alex if you'd let me finish was this great gay guy I met who gave me a makeover. He just helped me chill without trying to hit on me all the time. As for my virginity don't act like you're the virgin mary Damon. I am 22 now and I really thought that losing my inhabitations, to lose control would involve losing my virginity but I'm a woman in any case without all that."

"Wait what you're a woman but your still a virgin. I'm no expert honey but...Wait what the fuck is with that ring in your finger?" Damon all but yanked the royal purple crystal with Celtic engravings on it off. He was almost calm after she said she wasn't with anyone but a ring. _Hell no!_ "What are you married now? Engaged? Didn't feel your friends deserved to know? Deserved to come?"

"Okay seriously what the hell is with you? You've never paid an ounce of attention to me before or cared if I live or died. As long as Elena was okay everyone else in the town was collateral damage. So excuse you! You have the audacity to think you have a right to tell me what I should do or say to my friends? You know however annoying you are I never thought I'd come back to find you being such a worrisome old man!"

_Is that how I came across like I'd sell her out just for Elena?_ _Is that what people think is most important in my life?_

"Where do you get these stupid moronic ideas? You silly little witch! I was always aware of you. I knew who you were before I freaking knew Elena for god's sake! Your family was the only constant in my life even if you guys didn't know who I was. I watched you carefully after grams death to make sure you didn't harm yourself or over do you're magic. I tried to let you vent your hate on me so the pain would lessen for you. I never harmed a hair on your head not because I didn't notice you existed but because I genuinely didn't want to hurt you. Do you think anyone else would get away with the shit you pull on me? Their hearts would have been ripped clean out in an instant. Whenever there was danger of a threat to Elena I thought about the impact on you too. I saw you as a friend even if the feelings were one way. I most certainly had your back whenever we went into a fight. Did you really think I asked for your help and then would have left you in the middle of danger after putting in the position in the first place? I went in knowing I'd look after everyone involved? Some more than other yes because frankly Jeremy used to get on my last nerve. Still you remember the masquerade ball when we all teamed up? It was Stefan, you, me, Alaric and Jeremy and our plan to trap Katherine? Don't you think I had all of your backs? Elena yes was always at the forefront of my mind but you were running in the background I just was less willing to see it. You always amused me and I had great pleasure from our conversations. I looked after you in my own way and I wouldn't have risked your life for Elena's not really I would have tried to save you both. You make me down right pissed witch. You get right under my skin you infuriating stubborn oblivious woman! WAIT what did you call me?"

Bonnie ignored most of what he said. She always had that ability as a teen when he presented her with one of his long winded monologues. She wondered if Stefan found his rants as amusing as she did. He'd sure been hearing them a lot longer than she had. But secretly some of the words had registered and were swirling in the deepest contours of her mind. She just wasn't ready to address them.

"Oh do I need to say it slower grandpa? And bullshit you would have thrown your own brother under a bus for Elena! It's a good thing I left who knows what you would have let happen to me if me more danger came Elena's way and you needed a witch again?" She didn't even think about the words she was saying. Or why she kept saying Elena. She hadn't intended to be mean but then again she didn't think her words would affect him.

"Listen to me little witch take it back or I'll drain you dry."

"Damon I am sorry I ... ever came back." She said huffing and puffing.

"That's it judgey! Your damn sure not leaving again!" Damon pounced fiercely, only to recive a little brain aneurism and be thrown into a tree.

Damon rose faster than her eyes could register. He stalked predatorily yet sexily towards her, head tilted smiling. Bonnie had hands on hips and Damon couldn't help think she looked amazing in that blazer, staring into each other's eyes intensely Bonnie's chest rising and falling. Damon's did the same as her let out a guttural growl and his nostrils flared. They both suddenly looked each other up and down landing on each others eyes again. They smirked and simultaneously let out a bellowing laugh collapsing to the floor as Damon clutched his stomach and Bonnie clenched her sides.

"Ah witch I've missed you! It's been dull as dishwater around here without our banter. FYI you know I wouldn't have harmed you then right I was just playing?"

"meh it's k seeing you too I guess."

"Witch!"He whined as she giggled at his playfulness although he wondered if she really meant the part about leaving and him throwing her into danger for Elena. That stung a little.

"Okay surprisingly I have missed my pain in the arse. You and I may have had our problems but we had fun conversations and well it was the only time I felt anything other than cold after grams died. No one quite infuriates me the way you do. But I don't hate you at all. And FYI I definitely would have lit you on fire but only playing. I would have only aimed for your shoes you're still wearing, which by the way creates an odd image indeed." She winked at him.

"I'm special to you that's why."

"I guess you are like my own tantrum baby. What mama can live without her baby?"

"oi very cute but I'd rather be your baby daddy." He wouldn't lie hearing that he really was a part of the people she cared about meant the world to him. In the last few hours he'd felt so much. He'd felt Jealously; anger; love; appreciation ;protectiveness ;worry; relief; excitement; caring, loyalty, adoration, pain ;tentativeness. All feelings that he hadn't felt in 4 whole years. He'd been so numb and lifeless but he realised it didn't have to be that way now.

"Did you really hate me back then?"

"Sometimes I used to think yes. But the rage amplified by my powers made me see things out of context. When I had time to think I realised we all made mistakes and forgiveness is the only reason any of us are still standing. I care you know if your okay or not. I always protected you as well as everyone else in battle and I realised it, you barged your way onto my friendship list a long time ago all be it forcefully hehehe. That's how I know I could never hate you."

"I care for you too Bonnie you have no Id..."

" woah woah alert the media what did you just say? Next you'll be telling me your baby brother and you are BFF's and you regularly have slumber parties." she ruffled his hair.

"Are you teasing me witch." _God this is great. Being like this with her. I never thought it could happen for real. Although I wish she'd let me finish my sentence. Well she's staying so I have time to tell he right? No show her how I feel._

" yes yes I am vampire? So how's everything been really? No ladies debauchery with the ladies tonight then? You seem a little down when I came by the house?"

"oh so you are just pitying me?" his heart sank and he got defensive and angry.

Bonnie grabbed his face in her hands forcing ocean blue eyes to stare into emerald ones. "No you darn moron. Wow 100 odd years on this planet have you learnt nothing? When can I see my cocky homicidal friend, my eternal pain? Where's he got to? Why can't you pay attention? You're a strong confident guy and there's nothing to pity. I just wanted to see the guy I know. You know the pesky one who always makes me think of shish kebabs and slow spiralling fires. You seemed off that's all. Are you bipolar or something?"

"Calm yourself my bipolar companion. You're just as passionate and emotionally insane as I am. Is it wrong that I love it so much?"

"Hehe well if it's wrong we are both wrong together as I love it too hehehe."

"Hey talking of hormones there a few things I still need do to you right now."

"Oh really." she wriggled her eyebrows.

"Ah my wriggle moves. Yep it does make people look even more sexy."

"Mmm I don't know if it would work on Stefan. Speaking of how the epic Bella and Edward these days? They still rar rar two against the world?"

Damon chuckled so hard tears came out.

"Don't wet yourself sugar lips."

"Did I mention that I really have missed you? I thought I was the only one to have their romance play havoc on my upchuck reflex." He chimed.

"hehe once or twice hehe. As for Romeo and Juliet I gave up on watching chick flicks the minute they got together. Otherwise it was like an overload on cheese for me. They are cute though. But I never wanna be whipped or fall into a dull pattern you know?"

"EXACTLY. Like you read my mind you little chocolate goddess. I need someone who has the spark and thrill for life that I have. Someone who wants to embark on adventure with me. Not to simply go on in mystic falls living in a little house being nagged to go to work. God did I mention Stefan has a job these days? He's a teacher. He and Alaric carpool to work. Oh yes there goes my gag reflex again. Seriously it's like watching the Brady bunch."

"No way I have to see those two. Maybe drop in on a lesson and be a whiney student. Oh I can't wait. And huh I always thought the perfect person for you was a baby sitter."

"Oh I'm in and that's it little witch your last comment has exploded on me like a vervain bomb. You must pay." Damon tackled her gently tickling her.

"Damon off now hehe can't breathe hehe will wet my self hehe and that's not sexy hehe."

"No!" He tickled her even more and started to blow raspberries on her belly. "Say the magic words and maybe I'll stop."

"Haha I haha I don't know the magic words."

"Well that's no my problem." He chuckled hard.

Soon petals started to attack Damon's bare chest and he giggled like a little girl.

"Truce!" he yelled

"Thought so hehe hey how is care bear by the way?"

"There's plenty of time for you to catch up with them but like I said this is us time."

"Us against the world!" Bonnie said in superwoman voice raising her hands in a pose.

" adorable but now I wanna get back to our..."

"Romp in the woods."

"Hey that's my line hehe and yes but first you didn't answer my question." Damon turned serious "your good but you didn't distract me that much, the ring?"

"Well I joined a coven when I visited England. They were a peaceful bunch only wanting to get the most out of nature. It was amazing at night just the starry blue black sky and candle light. The humming of the grass swaying it was truly euphoric and hallucegenic as we chanted. Your body heats and your mind is in a total trance. You feel light headed and at peace, more alert like your sensitive to everything around you. Your body and senses feel every little thing. It was like heightened metal sex. After that I thought about ..."she made a popping noise with her mouth... "My cherry so to speak."

Damon listened intently his fists clenched. "I met this guy and thought okay let's do this. Time to lose my worries about it all together and just go for what I want. However as we were fooling around it wasn't that I was embarrassed but I just realised it didn't feel right because it wasn't my time. It was like an innate warning against it like nature said no. But the coven rituals were more than satisfying. The connection you get through it it's like being one with nature. I felt every sting and thrust of the thunder, the coolness of cold rain that contrasted and caused friction with the hot sun on my flesh. It was indescribable.

Damon gulped it sounded amazing.

"I've never connected with anything that way. Sex has been the only way because people don't talk to me much either."

"I could show you. Well with the two of us it'll be even more intimate. We can share an amazing experience if you'd like?"

"I was in the moment you opened your mouth honey."

"Okay but you have to do as you're told."

"Man reprimanding and chastising me already yes yes yes!"

"Hehe you can be cute sometimes you know?"

"Hey I'm fit as hell not cute and what's this about ne looking like an angel? I'm gonna have to do something about that."

TBC...

Review if you like it they were meant to have sex in this chapter but got long so next chapter? Also didn't know whether to keep her a virgin or not? Realistically after so long she would have probably lost it but then I thought its sweet if Damon gets to be the guy? Sorry if they were OCC or Bonnie seemed mean because that's not what I intended. She's just meant to be more confident and at this point she'd oblivious to how Damon feels about her. She just thinks Elena's his world still.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim as usual **

**An:**** Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed ,means the world sorry been off the scene of late I'm ill atm have been for what seems like ages **

Bonnie and Damon lay crisscrossed on the blanket hands interlinked. Damon licked his lips anxious about the experience they were about to have with each other. He wanted desperately for her to connect with him and feel completely at home as she seemed to be with her Wiccan friends. He also realised he was going to have to up him game. Bonnie didn't seem to get his subtle gestures that he was into her. Nope he needed something that would prove his loyalty and affection and be so unsubtle as to hit her with them like a tonne of bricks. But what gesture would do the trick? Also he'd gone from fighting with her years ago to wanting to be with her. She hadn't been around to see him missing her or see his brewing feelings grow over the years. To her his change in attitude was way out of the ordinary. He didn't want her to think he was a freaky stalker. _She thinks I'm a comedian always playing around. This is going to be more difficult than I thought. _

"Okay sir sex a lot where are you? when I said clear your mind I didn't mean go brain dead on me. Now relax you're brain cells and just listen to natures call not my chanting." Bonnie tapped his head playfully wondering why he had spaced out. Bonnie's voice became husky and seductive as she sung out to nature.

She began to make a sound like the call of an alluring siren as the trees rustled and grass whistled. Nature chirped and blue, purple and pink saturated flowers seemed to pop out of the earth tickling their bare feet. The vibrant flowers filled the air with a soft heavenly smell. Damon fluttered his eyes open staring at Bonnie whose emerald orbs were closed showing thick long black eyelashes. Her body glistened with droplets of sweat. Damon realised his body was sweaty too. He felt heated, warmth like pure safety and love and his cheeks were rosy for the first time since 1864. He didn't know how. He felt light headed and euphoric as his eyes drifted closed. But he fought it wanting to look at Bonnie's face. Soon he saw her eyes spring open and annoyance grace her caramel goddess features.

"Stop looking at me Damon!" she removed her hands from his and crossed them. "Are you serious about sharing something with me or is this simply take the piss out of the silly witch day?"

"WTF are you talking about Bonnie? Is it your mission in life to get a rise out of me? Now be quite woman I wanna connect with you despite the fact your an exasperating female that makes my head spin and my dick ache. Got it?"

"Sorry being in this town makes me feel I'm not taken seriously."

"I do take you seriously and believe in your abilities But your fit it's distracting plus you aren't leaving again! So deal with it!"

"Hehe you're incredible."

"I know but thanks."

"Honey buns it wasn't a compliment. Now let's try a different approach my little child." Bonnie took the red ribbon shed worn round her neck tying Damon's hands behind his back. "That should stop you fidgeting."

"Oh kinky I love it! You know no other woman would get to do this to me." He smirked voice deep and manly.

Bonnie soon looked into his mischief icy grey blue eyes before covering them with her hands.

"Now chill and lose yourself in the trance. Let it take you where you need to be." she purred in his ears. "Trust me you need this."

Bonnie soon laid trickling kisses across his chest and forehead soothing him and massaging him to relax. Suddenly rain gently started to fall cooling their heated bodies. The trance took over and a flash of light Damon opened his eyes. Damon lay in a far reaching field. It was luscious emerald green speckled with exquisite flowers that looked like gems, picking them up to look closer he realised that's what they were.

The smell that filled the air was sweet like candy and they seemed to change instantly. Damon bit the flower to realise infant a sweet is what it had become. He looked around for Bonnie as he heard her sweet giggling in the distance.

But his heart stopped in anticipation hearing the gentle laugh and voice of another woman, a woman he never thought he would ever get the pleasure of seeing again.

Damon wanted to run to his frozen at 16 looking mother who wore the same unconditional love for him on her face. She smiled with sheer happiness to see her boy, her little prince.

"But how?" Damon squeaked edging towards his mother who was holding Bonnies hand like she was the daughter in law she always wanted.

"She came to me in my trance I heard her whisper to bring you to her." Bonnie said eyes watery but gleeful to see a Mother and child reunited.

Alyssa Salvatore's flowing lace pink corset swayed in the wind as she approached her son brushing his messy locks from his blue eyes. Leaning in she whispered "finally a woman worthy of my boy don't let her slip away Damon." His mother stroked his cheek eying him from head to toe as Bonnie stayed silent giving them their moment. "You grew up to be a stunning young man Damon."

"You have no idea what I have become mother. You wouldn't be so proud if you knew the truth. I am truly ugly on the inside, a monster."

Part of Bonnie broke inside hearing Damon's words. She really had no idea that's how he felt. He was always so cocky and confident. To realise that he had so much self hatred for himself made Bonnie want to embrace him and make him love himself again.

"I've let you down mother." Damon said bowing his head in shame before whispering so quiet only his mother could hear. "I let her down too."

Alyssa immediately knew he was talking about Bonnie. Tilting his chin so his eyes met hers, she stroked his cheek gently.

"Well she is here with you now she obviously does not feel scared or let down by you. And I know full well what you and Stefan have become. Victims of a supernatural order my sons. I blame your father you know? If he had shown you more love you wouldn't have been so affected by Katherine, that beast. She offered you what you thrived most for. You wanted to feel worthy and accepted. You wanted to be someone's first choice and I'm sorry because I know if I had been stronger, if I would have lived I could have ensured you had that. If anyone let someone down it was me. I never wanted to leave you and Stefan with a father as cold as Giuseppe. I tried to fight my sickness but in the end you cannot fight nature not really."

"No!" Damon grabbed his mother tightly shaking her slightly. "Don't you ever say that!" he yelled. "None of this is your fault. You're the only reason I have a smidgen of love to cling onto in the first place. You're the reason there is something in me to save." He kissed her forehead gently. Pausing for a moment and just staring into her yes, his yes.

"How did you know all of what we have become?" he whispered after a moment holding back his tears as she reached out to swipe them away.

"I've watched over you from time to time. We spirits can do that. I know the things you've done, both you and Stefan. I saw the emotions you've felt. Pure fury, numbness to excruciating hurt and pain, the lives you took and the breakdown of your brotherly bond with Stefan. I wish vampires had spirits when they died I'd haunt Katherine forever for what she did to you both. I also know the women you've manipulated, the people you've pushed away and the rejection you've faced just like I know you've stolen James Dean's leather look and that your brother has an unhealthy passion for something called hair gel." Damon chuckled at his youthful and funny mother but also taking in the seriousness of what she had said. He was astonished she did not seem to want to shun him despite all she knew.

"God how our lives would have been with you in them mother. Stefan would sure have a better sense of humour. I've tried to instil one in him but it's useless it's like..."

"He has a permanent wedgey up his butt? See your mother is up to date on the times and don't worry I'm sure you'll help your brother loosen up one day. At least I hope so. It is very unsettling when your own son reminds you of your great grandpa. That blonde girl the chipper one I've seen I recommend you get her to help him out of his old fashioned ways. I like her."

"haha Caroline yeah well she is unique." Damon said tone dry and sarcastic but also playful. "I'm sorry I haven't been a better brother to him mother. You really have watched a lot huh?" Damon suddenly turned annoyed "why the hell didn't you contact me sooner then? You've seen my pain why didn't you talk to me before. I'm not blaming you mother I just don't understand."

"My love it takes powerful witchcraft to make such contact. Not many are willing to help vampires especially ones with your reputation. Not to mention it must be through a genuine connection that we make these spiritual journeys. The people involved must be bonded to really share in the intimacy. Then finally Bonnie came into your life. I thought you two would instantly hit it off. She was the type of woman I thought you'd always fall for, Strong, funny, reprimanding, passionate and loyal. But Katherine's look alike got in the way and you two didn't bond the way you were fated too, Which by the way had me shouting impatiently from the heavens, waiting for you to see sense. You're much smarter than you sometimes act my love." Alyssa playfully chastised Damon who shook his head from side to side highly amused by his mother's words. "Instead you both fought and exchanged jibes but I knew one day you'd come together and realise what you really had with her. When she left you started to miss her and notice the connection you had am I right? But the sexual tension between the two of you was electric from the get go. You know a spirit could never be bored watching the two of you." She winked playfully reminding Damon of just how much they were alike.

"Yeah well the witch has a way of driving me wild. I used to think it was because she was irritating but she's everything I want mother. I just don't know how to prove it to her." He whispered peering at Bonnie behind them who had her face in concentration trying to hear them. It made him laugh even more. She was always so determined. Damon then suddenly paused as if realising something.

"Wait you mean you've seen it all even my antics with the ladies?"

Bonnie heard that part and let out a little chuckle at Damon's awkwardness at the thought. She was amazed at how child like he was in front of his mother. It seriously warmed her heart.

"Looks like someone's amused." Alyssa said grinning widely at Bonnie. "And yes I have seen your naughty wild activities. You attract women like a moth to a flame my prince. Must be my looks." she playfully nudged him. "None of those drunken nights beat your moments together though. The brain aneurisms you give him I do believe he is quite fond of."

"Mother." Damon whined embarrassed but unable to hold in the smile his mother created in him.

"Okay I will stop but seeing your cheeks go rosy reminds me of when you were a baby and it's a mother's prerogative to cling to such moments. Now seriously look I know you've done some atrocious things over the years. No one can deny that, even tried killing Bonnie and tortured Stefan But I know the real you and if I'd been there you would have been okay. And I know with this sweet, loyal, sassy girl around..." she gestured to Bonnie "you will one day be okay again. I also know that I love you just as much as the first time I held you. My little diamond and I will always see you the same way. My son, my love. I just needed you to know that and please try to torment Stefan a little less, that furrowed eye brow thing is going to make him look like Giuseppe one day and that is not a good look for anyone. Don't you think? Oh and as for that Elena girl, I see Stefan has a lack of taste." Alyssa's teen face distorted like she had brain freeze.

"haha mother god how I've missed you. We could have been great partners in crime, you me and Bonnie."

"And I you. I cannot wait to see the trouble you and Miss Bennet get up to from now on but that does not stop the fact your brother needs to sample more sweets before he knows which ones right if you get my drift?"

"Hehehe" Bonnie and Damon chuckled.

"That Elena reminds me of sour candy and Caroline she reminds me of nice warm chocolate. We all know which is better." Alyssa winked again. "Anyways I digress."

Bonnie chuckled hard. God was Damon and his mother alike with their rants, humour and child like qualities.

"Well Bonnie and I have been chatting and whenever you need to talk she'll bring you here. We'll always have each other I promise. But for now I have to go. These trances are a little draining on our sweet girl. She'll need you to take care of her once it's done."

"I will always."Damon whispered. He placed his forehead against his young mothers, immediately flashing back on the loving memories they shared when he was a child. Alyssa then kissed Damon on the forehead embracing him tightly. She smiled over at Bonnie, bee stung lips curved as she blew her a kiss before fading into the distance.

"Ready to go Salvatore?" Bonnie said stroking his arm affectionately. "By the way you lied about being the most beautiful looking person around. She totally trumps your badass."

Damon grabbed her by the shoulders gently. "Thank you I mean it Bonnie." he gazed into her eyes deeply. "What you've done for me is the single most important thing anyone could have ever given me. I'll never forget it and I hope you know I'll never be ableto let you go now."

Damon leaned in to kiss Bonnies lips. As they kissed ferociously the surroundings began to disappear. When Damon opened his eyes he still felt high as a cloud. Turning over he realised Bonnie wasn't awake.

"Bonnie Bonnie!" he began to shake her gently. She breathed softly chest rising and falling eyelashes fluttering. Damon started to panic before he remembered his mother's words.

_She was just tired _he recollected.

Looking at her again he realised she looked quite peaceful and in deep slumber. He picked her up bridal style and headed for the boarding house, hoping no one was there. He wasn't ready to share Bonnie yet.

**An: lol yet again they didn't actually do it. Was meant to but next chapter I guess. Please review and let me know what ya think. Sorry for any mistakes and Merry Christmas guys **


End file.
